


The Luxury of Modern Amenities

by OGMadster



Series: A Warrior of Light and his Loves: Kisstober 2020 Collection [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, M/M, My Ishgardians know what soap is and you can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGMadster/pseuds/OGMadster
Summary: After a good time, Haurchefant goes out of his way to spoil Kyler.---With thanks to twitter user kowaretaP for the Kisstober prompts.Further info in end notes.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Haurchefant Greystone
Series: A Warrior of Light and his Loves: Kisstober 2020 Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076024
Kudos: 11





	The Luxury of Modern Amenities

Kyler’s breathing shuddered out of him, finally beginning to slow. Haure lay beside him, holding him close, his own breath calming at last as well. Kyler chuckled, nuzzling into his chest, his neck. One of his hands strayed into Kyler’s hair, stroking it. He was sore and loose and spent and by the gods but he’d lost his heart to this man.

“Here now,” Haurchefant said, voice hazy in the wake of strain, and pressed a kiss to his brow. “Let’s get cleaned up, hmm?”

Kyler began to stir, but before he could rightly reply Haure had bundled him into his arms, lifting him easily. He was always impressed when he carried him; though Kyler was only scant ilms taller, taller he was, and having his lover’s strength demonstrated in such an understated, casual way was still thrilling. He chuckled again, holding to his neck, and let him carry him. 

When he set him down it was so that he was perched at the edge of a tub, much larger than the one that he had remembered. It was made of metal, the hammer strokes that forged it left apparent as a matter of design.

“Haure, what’s this?” he wondered, looking up at him. Haurchefant only grinned, turning two knobs, each with crystals set into them. Water poured from the spigot, and as soon as it struck, steam rose.

“Well, you  _ are _ going to be here for some time, while I sort out your being able to stay in Ishgard proper,” he said. “And it has perhaps been some time too since the Lord of Camp Dragonhead’s quarters were updated.” Though he was playing it off as nothing, a blush was creeping back into his cheeks.

“Haure,” Kyler laughed, reaching up to draw him into a kiss without rising to his feet.

“Kyler,” he answered, his blue eyes shining with happiness as he met his gaze.

Kyler lost himself in kissing him, in the feel of his mouth, for a long, lazy moment. He relished all of it, but broke it to trail his hand through the water. Hot, but not too hot. “There’s room enough for two, in a tub like this,” he said, smiling up at him. 

Haure’s smile built to a grin. “I know.”

After a moment of negotiating their limbs, they settled into the water together, Kyler sighing happily and leaning back against Haurchefant’s chest. The steam was soothing as he breathed, the warm water easing his muscles in ways he didn’t know he needed. Haure reached a hand forward to trace the shapes of his chest lightly. After letting him, for a time, Kyler held his hand, kissed his fingers, and held it to his chest.

“I love you so much,” Haure told him.

“I love you too,” he answered.

Though there was a smile in his voice, he hesitated as he went on, “I...want to take care of you. Provide for you.”

Kyler tilted his head so that he could look back and up into his face. He seemed thoughtful, serious and smiling at once. Twisting against him, Kyler put a hand on his cheek. “You do, Haurchefant,” he told him. “In ways that only you can.” At that his smile built and built, it transforming his eyes, sunny and bright and terribly happy.

“ _ Good _ ,” he said, turning his face in to kiss Kyler’s palm. “Good.”

After lazing in the water, relaxing against each other, Haure reached for an unassuming little bar of soap and began washing Kyler’s back for him, and the air filled with the smell of -- “Is that lavender?”

“Perhaps,” Haure said, working lather into his hair, now.

“You spoil me,” he sighed.

“You sound as though you’re enjoying it.”

“I am,” and he let him continue. He took his time washing him up, and Kyler had to laugh when he looked surprised when he put his hand out for the bar to return the favor.

“What, you won’t let me have the singular pleasure of spoiling you back?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow. Haure blushed deep crimson and obeyed. If he was going to go to the trouble of having a new tub installed that could accommodate both of them, Kyler was going to reward him by washing and rubbing his back at the very least. Admiring the view of his muscles, his shoulders as he began, he thought that this was a kind of favor he could very happily get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to wallow in brain worms with me please feel free to hit me up on twitter @ScruffyChocoboi!
> 
> This is part of an ongoing and evolving collection!  
> In October, twitter user @kowaretaP posted a prompt list called Kisstober delineated as follows:  
> Days 1-9: First Kiss  
> Days 10-16: Fluffy Hours  
> Days 17-23: Tension  
> Days 24-31: Goodbye  
> along with encouragement to alter them as desired. I did some sketches for the polycule, but the brain worms took over and had me writing the scenarios too. I also added a prequel section I've been calling "First Sight, First Pangs."
> 
> This is one of the “Fluffy Hours" pieces.
> 
> This takes place after quest 2.55.16, "Before the Dawn" and before quest 3.0.1, "Coming to Ishgard"


End file.
